Grey Sky Morning
by Shamandalie
Summary: Une song fic que j'avais envie de faire. Heero qui découvre, mais trop tard, ses sentiments.


Série :Gundam je-sais-pas-pourquoi-j'adore-ce-manga Wing  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Yang, alias Ooka, dag', et beaucoup de dérivés Shamandalie aussi ! J'expliquerai un jour pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça  
Genre : Oneshot, Song Fic, un peu de yaoï mais pas réciproque (je suis sadique !)  
Disclaimers : Et bien… ya juste le décor qui est à moi mais je doute que c'est ça qui intéresse  
Petit blabla : Je l'ai écrite en… allez on va dire 10 minutes ! Donc c'est court et sûrement nul mais bon… enfin voilà !

Chapitre unique.

Heero leva les yeux. C'était le matin. Le ciel était gris. Tout comme ses sentiments. Le pilote de Wing baissa son regard pour voir, au loin, la route, qui serpentait entre les arbres. La route où l'on ne voyait rien sinon le goudron sombre. La route qu'il avait prise pour partir. Tout avait changé. Et Heero se sentait si stupide… mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il aurait fallu agir avant. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il restait planté là, au milieu de la route dans le matin gris, regardant cet horizon qu'avait pris cette personne. Il avait commencé à la connaître. A comprendre. Mais trop tard.

Heero soupira. C'était si bête… si seulement il avait pû se rendre compte plus tôt qu'il éprouvait des sentiments… profonds pour cette personne… pour ce garçon… il aurait peut-être pû empêcher son départ. C'était trop tard. Il avait compris trop tard que c'était… de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait compris quand il avait lu cette lettre… mais trop tard… Et maintenant il restait là, dans le matin grisâtre, à regarder le chemin qui avait emporté celui qu'il savait enfin aimer. Et Heero se dit alors que, même s'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien sur le sujet, l'amour est pénible.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring_

Heero restait là, sans bouger. Tout lui semblait différent. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait… mais trop tard. Il n'avait pû le dire. Cependant, il n'en aurait peut-être pas eu le courage. C'était même presque certain. Rien ne changera entre eux. Mais pourtant… rien ne lui semble pareil. Connaître ses sentiments… pouvoir les nommer… cela changeait tout. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire… il ne pouvait plus les révéler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire… c'était, dans ce matin au ciel gris, murmurait le nom de celui qu'il aimait.

_Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now _

- Duo…

Il aurait voulu le voir revenir. Son grand sourire lui étirant les lèvres, un bras lever pour le saluer, riant aux éclats. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait. La lettre avait été claire là-dessus… Duo partait. Et il ne reviendrait plus. S'était-il douté que Heero avait des sentiments pour lui ? Peut-être… peut-être pas. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Mais… ce n'était pas si grave.

Même si Heero savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus… il était, d'une certaine manière, heureux. Heureux de savoir qu'il aimait quelqu'un… heureux d'avoir connu Duo… C'étaient des moments inoubliables, agréables même, malgré sa mauvaise volonté. Il n'avait jamais eu un ami avant. Un camarade de guerre, oui, un compagnon d'arme, oui. Mais un ami, non. Et Duo avait été là. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il eut jamais eue. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Duo ne voulait pas qu'il lui suive, encore. Cette fois, il ne devait pas l'accompagner. Il ne devait pas le rejoindre. Heero se sentait triste en revoyant les mots écrits sur la lettre. Mais il obéirait. Si Duo ne voulait pas qu'il retourne vers lui, il n'en ferait rien. Mais, malgré cette tristesse étrange dont il n'était pas coutumier, Heero était… heureux… Même s'il n'avait pû dire ses sentiments, ne les ayant pas compris assez tôt, ce n'était pas si mal. Il avait connu Duo. C'était le plus important. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée…

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had_

Heero baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus gris, rendant la luminosité plus sombre, le goudron de la route plus noir. Un peu comme si quelque chose volait la lumière. Le jeune brun soupira. C'était le départ de Duo… qui lui volait son monde. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Il ne pourrait se concentrer totalement sur ses missions, ses recherches, ses combats… son monde. Il y aurait toujours une pensée pour le natté.

Heero se sentait stupide. Il serra les poings le long de son corps. Stupide ! Le baka, c'était lui. Que faisait-il là, sur cette route, planté au milieu ? Il ressemblait à un adolescent s'accrochant au souvenir de la fille qui l'a plaqué. C'était puéril ! Pourtant… il se sentait comme ça… abandonné par Duo… seul… complètement seul…

_So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely_

Mais Heero avait des soupçons. Ce que Duo avait écrit… dans cette lettre… on aurait dit qu'il avait deviné ses sentiments… et que cela l'avait perturbé… qu'il s'en voulait un peu de ne pouvoir être certain de ce que le pilote de Wing pensait… Heero n'était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait l'être. Duo avait semblé mal quand il avait écrit cette fameuse lettre… mais, vers la fin, il allait mieux. Le jeune brun devinait… qu'il était transparent pour le natté, et que celui-ci avait senti qu'il était la cause des soucis de Heero. Et qu'il s'en voulait. Mais de le dire par écrit lui avait fait du bien.

_Send__ it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better _

Mais ce n'était pas si mal... Duo avait eu des regrets, sans doute avait-il aussi culpabilisé. C'était peut-être une des raisons de son départ. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Heero ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, Duo était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu… Le natté n'avait pas besoin qu'il le rejoigne. Ce n'était pas grave. Heero s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et, même s'il ne pouvait les assumer, il était heureux d'avoir pû connaître Duo. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée…

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had_

Heero releva la tête. Les nuages restaient gris, bien que plus nombreux. Cette lettre... malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle contenait aussi de l'espoir... une possibilité que, malgré tout, il revienne… malgré les mots qui semblaient si catégoriques… ce n'était pas impossible, en fin de compte… mais Heero ne voulait pas y croire. Il était blessé… même s'il était heureux en même temps, il avait mal. Voir Duo partir… ou plutôt l'imaginer marcher sur cette route vers un lieu inconnu… cela faisait mal.

Et si le natté venait à revenir… Heero ne pourrait le supporter. Il avait mal. Il aurait besoin d'un certain temps pour que ses plaies si récentes et plus profondes qu'il ne le croyait se referment. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre que Duo revienne, en supposant que cela arrive un jour. Il ne supporterait pas l'attente, le doute. Il lui fallait partir de son côté. Réparer ses blessures. Se cacher afin d'être certain de ne plus revoir Duo. Et peut-être qu'un jour… peut-être qu'un jour Heero se rendrait compte que Duo avait raison. Que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Qu'il avait toujours raison…

_And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right _

Heero regarda la route, disparaissant au loin dans ce matin de ciel gris. Ainsi Duo était parti… quelques minutes avant que lui-même ne vienne ici. Et maintenant, il restait toujours planté là. Se rappelant chaque détail du natté. Et cherchant à comprendre ce qu'était ce sentiment en lui… de l'amour… cela faisait mal. Ce n'était sans doute pas toujours comme ça, pas pour tout le monde. Mais pour lui, l'amour semblait pouvoir être douloureux… pénible…

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring _

Heero soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait être… hanté par Duo. Mais… et bien, il verrait ce qui arrivera. Tout n'était pas si mal. Il fallait relativiser. Tout n'était pas si mal… connaître Duo était la meilleure chose jamais eue… Heero ne voulait plus le rejoindre. C'était mieux pour eux deux. Il ne voulait pas embêter Duo avec tout ça… La seule chose peut-être qu'il aurait voulu lui dire…

Une pluie fine commença à tomber. Heero ferma les yeux et leva le visage afin de sentir l'eau couler dessus. C'était bon. Ca faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas de regrets au fond... Duo était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée… la meilleure chose jamais arrivée…

_What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted __  
__  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
I don't want you back  
You're just the best I ever had  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever_

¤¤¤¤

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien écrire ce genre de petit oneshot lol. La chanson est de Vertical Horizon, et c'est "Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)". Voilà ! En fait, j'ai fait cette mini-fanfic parce que j'aime bien la chanson et j'avais envie de la mettre dans un oneshot Voilà, laissez donc des reviews si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs !)


End file.
